Deflowered
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Alec/Magnus! One-shot! Alec and Isabelle have a little talk. "You are my little sister. I don't want to tell you about my sexual life." She beamed. "So you admit that you have a sexual life!"


Alec flinched as the Institute's front door squeaked when he pushed it open. His parents usually awoke at about seven or eight every morning, but his mother had a tendency of waking up a few hours earlier after a nightmare or a bad night's sleep. He had planned to leave Magnus's flat by 4:30, 5 at the most, - he had even set an alarm - but, of course, they both slept through it. The fact that Magnus hid Alec's pants from him also did not help. After spending half an hour searching and bargaining for his jeans, Alec had finally made it out of the door, leaving with a quick kiss goodbye. He half jogged, half sprinted for the Institute, praying that he would make it in without being seen.

_So far, so good, _he thought to himself as he repeatedly pressed the button for the elevator. It was silent inside the small elevator car as it lifted him to the next floor. The silence was eerie. They seriously needed some elevator music or something for this thing. Finally, a soft _bing _sounded and Alec stepped into the hall, walking as fast as he could to his room, almost kicking Church in the process.

He gave a soft sigh of relief once he closed the door behind him and turned the lock.

"Where the hell have you been all night?"

Alec gave a small yelp in surprise and turned around quickly. He could only see the outline of a black silhouette in the dark. Once he turned on the lights, he sighed in relief once more. "God, Izzy. Don't scare me like that," he said as he walked over to the wall and connected his phone to the plugged in charger.

"You didn't answer my question," she noted. Isabelle sat perfectly still, legs crossed and hair in place, on the very edge of Alec's messy bed. She had a small smile on her lips, even though her words seemed harsh.

"I . . . went for a walk. In the park." He continued to mess with his phone. It was already plugged in and nobody he knew was up at this ungodly hour in the morning on a Saturday. He just needed something to distract him from the growing blush creeping up onto his face.

"I see." She nodded, still with that annoying smile one her lips. "So you went for a walk in the same exact clothes you wore yesterday? And at 5 in the morning?"

"Yes. I, uh, fell asleep in these clothes, and when I woke up this morning, after a terrible nightmare that woke me up extremely early, I just didn't exactly feel like changing my clothes, so I went for a walk."

"Uh huh." Still with that smile. Sometimes Alec wished their parents had stopped after just one child. "And does the park always smell like vanilla, and, what is that?" Isabelle sniffed the air curiously, still in her spot on the bed. "Lavender? You need to ask this park of yours where he gets his body wash because it smells _delicious_."

Alec sighed. All he wanted to do was come home and go to sleep. But no. His crazy sister had to interrogate him about his personal life. "It was those crazy hippies burning incents." He walked over to the bathroom and started washing his face. He truly enjoyed Magnus's smell but he didn't know that other people did, too. It was his smell to like, not Izzy's. And he would most definitely not be asking him where he got his body wash. To have his sister and his boyfriend smelling the same . . . No. Not at all.

She rolled her eyes, as if she heard what he was thinking, and walked over to the bathroom to lean in the doorway. Isabelle watched him precisely. The sight made her smile. "That makes sense, but do those same hippies give you hickeys?" she asked, pulling at the collar of his sweater. The small, red mark on his neck made Alec's jaw drop. He dried his hands quickly and started clawing at his neck, as if he hoped it was just a smudge of Magic Marker and with a little rubbing, it would go away soon. But it wasn't Magic Marker and a little rubbing only made it worse. He made a small, strangled noise in the back of his throat, the same one he usually made when Magnus bit . . . nevermind. "Or did a tree do that to your neck?" When he didn't answer, she sighed. "I knew it! Trees are such _whores! _I'll bet you anything - I know, actually - that that tree that gave you that hickey is totally all up on that Oak across the street. It's sad, really-"

"Izzy! Shut up!" Alec shouted as loudly as he dared. "You've been hanging out with Jace and Clary _way _too much, lately." She barely heard the mumble as he walked past her and back into his room. He made disapproving noises as he picked shirts up from the ground at random, looking for one with a hood or a large collar to cover up his 'love bite' from Magnus. Isabelle rolled her eyes before leaving the room for her own.

Alec gasped when he felt a cold blob of some unidentifiable substance hit the side of his neck after a few minutes of golden silence. His sister was back and she had a small bottle in her hands. "Relax," she said, rubbing at his neck. "It's just foundation. I know it's not your skin tone, but whatever."

"Mom and dad won't be able to tell?"

"Mom and dad won't be able to tell," she reassured him. "Just trust me. I've done this plenty of times . . ." Her voice trailed off as she saw the sharp look Alec was sending her. "You know," she started, face slightly tinting with red, "for other people. It's in movies and stuff all the time."

"Yeah." Alec broke away and went back to the bathroom to admire Isabelle's handiwork. "That's what I thought you were going to say."

"Look." She went back to her position in the doorway. "This isn't about me, Alec. This is about you and where you were last night."

"I told you. I was here last night, sleeping, and I went for a walk this morning."

"We both know that that is a complete and utter lie. I know where you were last night. You know where you were last night. So why don't you just say where you were last night?"

"If you already know where I was, then why do you want me to say it?" He was no longer looking at the mirror, but staring at Isabelle in disbelief.

"I just wanna hear you say it, that's all."

"Fine, I was at Magnus's. Happy?" Alec walked past her, into his bedroom, flicking the bathroom light off on the way. He sat on his bed and stared at Isabelle.

"No, actually I'm not." He rolled his eyes and glanced down at his scarred hands. After taking a deep breath, he looked back up at his sister.

"Then what will make you happy, Izzy?"

She had that annoying smile on her face yet again. Looking at him through her eyelashes, she asked, "What were you _doing_ at Magnus's?"

Alec knocked his shoes off and climbed into his bed. "Goodnight," he said abruptly.

"_Alec. _Come on. It's not that hard! And it's morning anyways. Again, we both know the answer. I just want to hear you say it." She smiled at him knowingly, and he sighed in annoyance.

Sitting up in bed, he huffed, "You are my little sister."

"I'm taller than you in heels," she hissed.

"Whatever. You're still younger than me, and guess what? I don't want to tell you about my sexual life."

She beamed. "So you admit that you have a sexual life."

"Goodnight, Izzy."

"Oh my god! You're not a virgin anymore are you, Alec?"

"Turn off the lights before you leave," he said, ignoring her squeals.

"Magnus deflowered you! How cute?"

He sat up in bed once again, suddenly aware of his sister's comments. "_Deflowered_?"

She nodded her head hastily still with a smile on her face.

"I may be gay, Izzy, but I'm not _that _kind of gay."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyone can be deflowered. Valentine was deflowered. Jace has been deflowered. _Mom and Dad_ have been deflowered."

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to go there?"

"Well, it's the truth!" she said loudly. "And now you can join the club, my dear brother, Alec. You have now, officially, been deflowered."

"Goodnight, Izzy." He sunk back into his bed and rolled away from her.

"Just admit it. It'll be easier."

"Turn the lights off when you go."

"It's not that hard! 'I was deflowered.' See? Easy."

"'Night."

Alec heard her sigh. "Goodnight, Alec." The lights in the room flickered off, and he heard the door open and close as she left the room.

He smiled to himself, thinking of the previous night's events. Magnus had finally convinced him and he was quite glad that he did. "I was deflowered," he whispered to himself in the dark.

"I knew it!" How many times was that voice going to scare him in the dark this morning? "You were deflowered!" Alec turned around and threw his pillow at the shape in the corner. It hit her with a small _thump! _"I'm going! I'm going!" she said before actually going out the door this time. Alec watched just to be sure.

Deflowered . . . that was still just _too _gay for him.

* * *

Hello people of the Mortal Instruments world. A lot of you probably don't know me, cuz is actually my very first, yes _very first_, Mortal Instruments fic. I just finished the series yesterday, actually, and as soon as I was done, I knew I had to do a fic for Alec and Magnus. They're just too cute and adorable and _addicting! _They're like crack, but less expensive!

Anyways, I don't own the books, they're Cassandra Clare's actually. I want to thank my wonderful BFFFF for helping me out with this and betaing it and what not, even though she's not even a fan of the series! Thank you, my dear!

So, I really would appreciate some reviews telling me the good stuff, the bad stuff, what you ate for breakfast this morning, I don't really care! Just review!

:) Jordan


End file.
